


Wunschlos glücklich

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Demons, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Serie von Morden an jungen Touristinnen lässt das H50-Team ratlso, doch als Max Schwefelspuren an den Leichen entdeckt, kommt ihm eine Idee: Er ruft Sam und Dean Winchester zu Hilfe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wunschlos glücklich

_Kathleen war in gleichem Maße beunruhigt wie vorfreudig. Um sie herum war es fast vollkommen dunkel, nur schemenhaft konnte sie die Umrisse ihrer besten Freundin Lydia neben sich erkennen. Sie griff nach deren Hand, diese war, wie ihre eigene, vor Aufregung verschwitzt, die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit und drückende Schwüle taten ihr Übriges. Das Rascheln der Blätter und von ein wenig weiter Weg das Rauschen eines Wasserfalls schafften eine Atmosphäre der Urwüchsigkeit und Wildnis.  
Wann würde er auftauchen?_

\--

Den halben Flug hatte Sam Winchester damit verbracht, sich die Klagen seines Bruders anzuhören, weil dieser seinen geliebten 67'er Impala nicht hatte auf die Insel mitnehmen können, die andere Hälfte hatte er sich schlafend gestellt. Was sollte er auch sagen – das Auto passte nun einmal nicht in den Gepäckraum eines gewöhnlichen Passagierflugzeugs, mehr war zu dem Thema eigentlich nicht beizutragen.

Als sie jetzt aber kurz vor dem Landeanflug eine tiefe Runde über Hawaii drehten, verstummte beim Anblick der Landschaft auch Deans Genörgel. So viel Grün! Es war, als sei eine riesige Decke über die hügelige Inselgruppe gebreitet worden, und dort, wo diese Falten warf, bildeten sich Schluchten, die zahllose Flüsse und Wasserfälle hinabstürzten.  
„Wow!“, meinte Dean und Sam schmunzelte. „Bei dem Anblick vergisst du, dass Hawaii für dich eigentlich nur für Palmen, Strand und Mädchen im Bikini steht, was?“ - „Ganz im Gegenteil, wie könnte ich das vergessen? Aber weil ich weiß, dass Mädels auf Landschaft und so Zeug stehen, übe ich jetzt eben schon mal, begeistert zu tun...“  
Grinsend schüttelte Sam den Kopf - Sein Bruder würde wohl nie zugeben, dass der Anblick einer schönen Landschaft ihn kurz so umgehauen hatte. Gleich aber wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. „Demnach zu schließen, was uns dieser Max erzählt hat, ist es wohl wichtiger, die Mädchen dort vor etwas Bösem zu beschützen, als mit ihnen zu flirten!“

Er warf einen Blick auf die Blätter, die er in einer Mappe bei sich trug. Es waren mehrere Zeitungsausschnitte, die von verschwundenen Mädchen im Alter von 18 bis 25 berichteten – teilweise waren diese in den Wäldern tot aufgefunden worden, doch die meisten waren gar nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Am interessantesten jedoch waren die Fotos der Leichen – auf den detailgenauen Aufnahmen erkannte man gelblichen Staub, der an der Kleidung haftete. Eindeutig Schwefel.  
Nach allem, was Sam und Dean bis jetzt wussten, war auf Hawaii ein Dämon am Werk.

\--

„Du hast _wen_ gerufen? Alter, Max, ich dachte, du wärst ein Mann der Wissenschaft oder so!“ Um Worte ringend warf Danny Williams die Arme in die Luft und starrte den Pathologen fassungslos an. Dieser schob mit der Fingerspitze seine Brille hoch, die ihm immer auf die Nasenspitze zu rutschen pflegte, und erklärte dann ernst: „Auch die Wissenschaft des Übernatürlichen ist eine Wissenschaft! Ich habe es dir doch schon erklärt: Der Schwefel, den ich auf den Leichen gefunden habe, lässt mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auf dämonische Aktivität schließen. Da das unsere Macht übersteigt, habe ich mich dafür entschieden, Hilfe anzufordern.“  
„Du bist wahnsinnig, einfach nur wahnsinnig ...“, murmelte Danny.

„Wer ist wahnsinnig?“ Nun betrat Steve McGarret, Leiter der H50-Taskforce, den Hauptraum und konnte sich beim Anblick des aufgeregten Danny nur schwerlich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Schon mehr als oft genug hatte er seinen Partner so erlebt und meist ging es dabei um diverse hawaiianischen Gebräuche, die ein _Haole_ , ein vom Festland Stammender, nicht verstand.

„Max ist wahnsinnig! Er hat _Geisterjäger_ gerufen!“  
Chin Ho und seine Kusine Kono, die letzten beiden Mitglider des Teams und wie Steve gebürtige Hawaiianer, standen grinsend an die Wand gelehnt da und betrachteten das Geschehen. Sie waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass Steve dem Unsinn ein Ende setzen würde.  
„Geisterjäger?!“, wiederholte der jetzt irritiert. „Also Leute, die Geister jagen!“, erklärte Danny das Offensichtliche, doch Max widersprach: „Nicht nur Geister! Auch Hexen, Zombies, Gestaltwandler ... alles, was Böse ist! Ich hielt es für klug, sie bei unserem Fall hinzuziziehen, da ich einen Dämon hinter den Morden vermute.“ „Du sprichst von der Sache mit den ermordeten Frauen, richtig? Was hat dich denn auf die Idee mit dem Dämon gebracht?“ Steve hatte sich entschlossen, das Spiel mitzuspielen und Max, dem sein zutiefst skeptischer Tonfall offenbar entging, begann eifrig zu erklären: „Naja, wie ich den anderen gegenüber schon erwähnte, habe ich am Körper der Toten Schwefelspuren gefunden, was auf die Anwesenheit eines Dämons hindeutet. Außerdem wurden keine Spuren gefunden, die zeigen, dass jemand den Tatort verlassen hat, nur die Spuren der ankommenden Frauen. Das heißt doch, dass sich da jemand nach der Tat auf einem übermenschlichen Weg, der keine Spuren hinterlässt, aus dem Staub gemacht hat ...“

„Du meinst, dass der Täter danach einfach ... davongeflogen ist?“, mischte Kono sich ein und kicherte. „Ich weiß es nicht, doch das ist ja der Grund, warum ich Hilfe geholt habe!“, rief Max, langsam ziemlich genervt. „Wir wissen einfach viel zu wenig über das Thema, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Winchester-Brüdern, die ich gerufen habe, sie sollen die Besten sein, habe ich gehört!“  
„Ich halte das für, ehrlich gesagt, eine ziemlich blöde Idee.“, sagte Steve, nun ziemlich ernst. „Wir haben genug damit zu tun, unsere Nachforschungen unter den Touristen anzustellen, da machen es zwei Fremde, die herumschnüffeln, bestimmt nicht einfacher. Ich schlage vor, du rufst sie wieder an und sagst einfach, dass sich alles geklärt hat, und wir den Mörder geschnappt haben. Und natürlich, dass es ein Mensch war, kein Dämon!“  
„Das geht jetzt nicht mehr – ich habe sie für heute hierher bestellt, sie treffen sich in einer Stunde mit uns!“

\--

Dean hatte sich als Erstes auf das Hotelbett geworfen und zappte durch die Fernsehkanäle, Sam hingegen hatte sich den Stapel Broschüren geschnappt, der auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch ausgebreitet lag und blätterte sie nacheinander durch, mehr aus Langeweile als auf Grund von wirklichem Interesse.  
„Unglaublich, was es hier alles gibt!“, rief er aus, doch sein Bruder konnte nur schwerlich die Augen vom Bildschirm abwenden. „Wahrscheinlich tausende von Surfkursen, oder?“, vermutete er. „Ja, klar, aber noch viel Verrücktetes, teilweise Spirituelles und echt seltsames Zeug. 'Erkunde die mystische Welt Hawaiis' zum Beispiel, oder 'Lade dich unter der Anleitung heilkundiger Lehrer mit der Energie der Natur auf'!“  
Dean lachte, doch eher bitter. „Na super, das wird eine Heidenarbeit, unter all den Pseudo-Schamanen oder was auch immer denjenigen rauszufinden, der hier wirklich außergewöhnliche Kräfte besitzt und sie zum Bösen nutzt!“

„Stimmt.“ Resigniert legte Sam den Haufen buntbedruckter Blätter wieder hin, dann sah er auf die Uhr an seinem Handy. „Hey, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns auf den Weg machen, gleich treffen wir diese Polizeitruppe!“

\--

Die Winchesters waren es nicht gewohnt, ohne Angabe falscher Identitäen eine Polizeizentrale zu besuchen, weshalb es sich für die beiden ziemlich seltsam anfühlte, einfach in das H50-Quartier hinein zu laufen. Unbehelligt liefen sie so durch die Eingangshalle und kamen an einen Tresen, hinter dem eine junge Frau saß, die sie fragend anblickte. „Entschuldigen Sie, wir wollten zu einem Dr. Max Bergman ...“ Sie nickte freundlich und deutete auf eine Tür. „Sie werden schon erwartet!“

Mit selbstsicheren Schritten begaben sie sich in das Büro und schon beim ersten Blick auf die darin Wartenden erkannten sie, dass ihn hauptsächlich Skepsis und Unglauben entgegenschlug. Einzig ein kleiner asiatischer Mann sprang freudig auf, als sie den Raum betraten. „Ah, da seid ihr also – Sam und Dean Winchester! Ich habe viel über euch gelesen. Ich bin übrigens Max, wir haben telefoniert!“ Begeistert schüttelte er ihre Hände, den Brüdern war der Rummel leicht peinlich, vor allem Dean, dem, bei einem Seitenblick auf die anderen Polizisten nicht entgangen war, dass die hübsche Kono ihn ziemlich belustigt musterte.  
„Das hier ist das Einsatzteam“, führte Max nun aus. „Ich selbst gehe ja eigentlich nicht direkt auf Möderjagd, dafür sind die zuständig.“  
Er stellte alle vor, Hände wurden geschüttelt und neugierige Blicke ausgetauscht.

„Ich nehme an, ihr habt noch nie mit der Art von Jägern, wie wir es sind, zusammengearbeitet?“, fragte Sam und wie erwartet schüttelten alle den Kopf, Danny konnte sich sogar ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen, dass er jedoch schnell in einen Hustenanfall übergehen lies.“  
„Um ehrlich zu sein,“ - Steve lächelte entschuldigend - „glauben wir alle, bis auf Max, nicht einmal an Übernatürliches.“  
„Tja, das tun die wenigsten, doch bis jetzt war es fast immer höchste Zeit gewesen, dass wir auftauchten!“ Dean probierte (ohne allzu auffällig Kono anzustarren) so verwegen und heldenhaft wie nur immer möglich auszusehen.  
„Das werden wir sehen ... Wir haben uns eben ausführlich über die Sache unterhalten und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es wohl nicht schaden kann, wenn auch ihr Untersuchungen anstellt – allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass ihr uns über alle Schritte, die ihr unternehmt, auf dem Laufenden haltet!“  
Sam und Dean wechselten einen unbehaglichen Blick, doch der Officer sah nicht so aus, als ließe er in dem Punkt mit sich reden.  
„Nun gut. Zunächst würden wir dann gerne die beiden letztens gefundenen Leichen untersuchen!"

\--

_Noch immer war außer den Geräuschen der Natur kein Ton zu vernehmen. Die beiden jungen Frauen warteten gespannt auf sich nähernde Schritte, doch sie schienen im Wald alleine zu sein. „Er hat gesagt, Mitternacht, oder?“ Mit zitternder Stimme wandte Kathleen sich an ihre Freundin. „Ich meine, er wird sich doch keinen Scherz erlauben und uns hier stehen lassen!“_  
Dazu hatte der blonde junge Mann mit den ehrlichen blauen Augen zu vertrauenswürdig gewirkt. Zunächst reagierte Lydia nicht, sondern schien mit abgewandtem Kopf in die Dunkelheit zu starren, doch als sie den Kopf zu Kathleen drehte, erschrak diese.  
Die Augen der Freundin wirkten plötzlich ganz schwarz. Nun öffnete sie den Mund und begann zu sprechen, mit einer arroganten Stimme, die so gar nicht zu ihr passte. „Verliere mal nur nicht das Vertrauen in mich, Kathleen!“

\--

Mit prüfenden Blicken umrundeten die Brüder die Leichen der beiden jungen Frauen, die vor ihnen ausgebreitet lagen. Das gesamte Team hatte sich um sie versammelt, als erwarteten sie ein Wunder – oder einen Grund, sich lustig zu machen.

„Also, das hier ist definitiv Schwefel, es war richtig, uns herzuholen!“, meinte Sam und nickte Max zu, während er ein gelbliches Pulver zwischen seinen Fingern verrieb. Er hatte es vom Kragen des einen Mädchens aufgesammelt. Sie war eigentlich sehr hübsch, hatte dunkelblonde Locken und eine helle Haut mit einem leichten Sonnenbrand – wahrscheinlich war sie das hawaiianische Wetter nicht gewöhnt gewesen. Ihre Augen allerdings starrten so glasig und irgendwie erschrocken an die Decke, dass man unwillkürlich erschauert.  
„Wie hießen denn die beiden und was wisst ihr schon über sie?“, fragte Dean, während Sam sich weiter mit der Untersuchung der Körper beschäftigt.

„Die beiden sind Touristinnen, Kathleen Myers und Lydia Helen, sie kommen aus Großbritannien. Haben sich anscheinend nach ihrem Schulabschluss eine Reise nach Hawaii gegönnt, was sich leider als nicht ganz so gute Idee herausstellt ...“ Steve seufzte. „Den Abend, an dem sie zum letzten Mal gesehen worden sind, haben sie anscheinend wie fast täglich an der Hotelbar verbracht – allerdings machten sie sich ungefähr um halb 12 in der Nacht noch einmal auf den Weg, angeblich, um einen Nachtspaziergang zu machen. Das erzählten sie jedenfalls dem Barkeeper, der jedoch befand, dass die beiden ziemlich nervös wirkten. Sie sind nicht ins Hotel zurückgekommen und wurden einen Tag später gefunden, im Wald, an einer Stelle nahe eines ziemlich schönen Sees – allerdings kein Ort, wo Touristen hinfinden würden, weshalb wir vermuten, dass ein Einheimischer sie dorthin gelockt hat. Wie ihr seht, wurde ihnen das Genick gebrochen, doch man findet keine Spuren von einem Kampf! Auch an ihrer Kleidung und Haut gibt es nichts, keine Fingerabdrücke, Partikel von Fremder Kleidung, Haare ... nur der Schwefel.“

Das war ziemlich wenig und Steve wusste das. Es war auch der eigentliche Grund, warum er Sam und Dean nicht einfach wieder weggeschickt hatte – der Fall war so verzwickt, wenn diese beiden, wenn auch nur aus Zufall, irgend etwas Nützliches finden würden, wäre das eine unglaubliche Erleichterung.

„Ich konnte auch nichts mehr erkennen!“, musste Sam jetzt zugeben. „Allerdings weißt auch das gebrochene Genick ohne wirkliche Spuren von Gewaltanwendung ebenfalls auf Dämonen hin, weil-“ - „Das ist doch Schwachsinn!“, wurde er von Danny unterbrochen. „Diese Ghostbusters-Typen wollen uns doch verarschen! Wir sollten die raus werfen und selbst weiter nach Spuren suchen, das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn ...“  
„Hey, du bist still! Ihr habt versucht, was zu finden, jetzt sind wir dran.“, unterbrach Dean ihn harsch. „Und Sam hat recht mit dem gebrochenen Genick, ein Dämon muss dich dazu nicht einmal anfassen – er macht einfach _Knick_ “ - er schnippste - „und du bist tot!“  
Niemand wagte ihm zu widersprechen, dazu sah er zu aufgebracht aus.

„Ich glaube, ich würde gerne noch einmal den Barkeeper verhören – ob er wirklich nicht gesehen hat, ob sich die Mädchen mit einem Fremden unterhielten oder so etwas.“, durchbrach Sam die Stille und Steve nickte. „Gut, ich bringe euch hin!“

\--

Sobald sie die Hotelbar betraten, merkte man, wie eine Anspannung von Dean abfiel. Bar war Bar, auch schon an einem Spätnachmittag, und hier fühlte er sich wohler als in einer Polizeiwache inmitten von Leuten, die nicht an das glaubten, was er tat.  
Es waren nur einige wenige Leute da, hauptsächlich junge Touristen – klar, wenn man im Urlaub war konnte man schon mittags trinken und feiern.

„Der Barkeeper, der die Opfer zum letzten Mal sah, hat anscheinend gerade nicht Schicht – ihr könnt entweder später wieder kommen, oder den Mann zu Hause aufsuchen!“, murmelte Steve den Winchesters zu und Dean antwortete: „Dann gehen wir doch lieber zu dem nach Hause, falls er doch noch wichtige Informationen hat, ist es besser, wir erfahren sie früher, als später, oder Sam?“  
Doch Sam schien geistig ganz woanders zu sein. Mit nahezu alarmiertem Blick starrte er einen Mann und eine Frau an, die an einem Zweiertisch saßen und leise miteinander flüsterten.  
„Dean, Steve, vergesst den Barkeeper! Wir müssen in unser Hotel, sofort!“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und stürmte wieder aus der Bar.

„Sorry!“ Schulterzuckend wandte sich Dean an Steve. „Anscheinend hatte er einen genialen Geistesblitz oder so.“ Steve grinste ein wenig. „Na, er wird uns schon nicht abhauen, immerhin braucht er mich, um euch durch die Gegend zu fahren!“

Als die beiden dann herausschlenderten stand Sam auch schon ungeduldig neben dem Wagen und man konnte die Spannung, die von ihm ausging, förmlich spüren. Noch während Steve betont gemächlich einstieg, sagte er ihm hastig die Adresse ihres Hotels und dann zeigten sich auch schon die berühmten mcgarret'schen Fahrkünste, die selbst Dean dazu brachten, seine Hand am Griff in der Innentür festzukrallen und sich schon einmal epische letzte Worte zu überlegen.

Vor dem Hotel angekommen wies Sam die anderen beiden an, sie sollten warten, er müsste nur schnell etwas holen, dann rannte er hinein. Ein paar Minuten vergingen, in denen Dean sich überlegte, ob er Steve ein Kompliment zu seinem Fahrstil machen sollte, oder ob das irgendwie komisch rüberkommen würde. Bevor er zu einem Entschluss gekommen war, kam Sam auch schon wieder heraus, diesmal etwas ruhiger und mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Hier!“, sagte er triumphierend, während er einen der bunten Touristeninformationsflyer in Deans Schoß fallen ließ. „Ich wusste doch, dass mir der Typ in der Bar bekannt vorkam!“

„Werde auch du wunschlos glücklich?“ Las sein Bruder die Überschrift vor und verzog skeptisch das Gesicht. „Was soll das?“ Steve erkannte, worauf Sam hinauswollte, verwundert zeigte er auf das Foto eines gutaussehenden blonden Mannes, das unter die Anzeige gedruckt war: „Der Typ war in der Hotelbar, er saß ganz in der Ecke, mit einer Frau!“ - „Genau!“, Sam nickte bestätigend, „Und nun lest euch mal durch, was in der Anzeige steht.

**Du bist unglücklich und wirst von Sorgen geplagt? Dir geht es eigentlich ganz gut, doch gewisse Aspekte deines Lebens möchtest du verändern? Das ist alles möglich! Vielleicht hast du schon einiges ausprobiert an Methoden, die dich wunschlos glücklich machen sollen, und wurdest immer wieder enttäuscht, hast eventuell sogar viel Geld dafür ausgegeben – das ist alles nicht nötig! Ich erfülle dir jeden Wunsch – kostenlos und mit lebenslanger Garantie!**

Darunter standen noch Angaben, dass man den Mann den ganzen Tag in der Hotelbar antreffen könnte, die eben besucht hatten, und ihn dort einfach ansprechen sollte.

„Das ist doch bloß irgend so ein Mystik-Zeug, auf das nur Touristen reinfallen!“, meinte Steve zunächst, doch langsam begann er, zu glauben, dass da irgendetwas dran war. An allem. Irgendwie.  
Sam blickte ihn an, mit einem „Oh mein Gott, wie um Himmels Willen soll ich das bloß alles erklären?“-Gesichtsausdruck, dann seufzte er und begann: „Weißt du, das mit dem 'wunschlos glücklich werden' das klingt ebenfalls heftig nach einem Dämon. Manche von denen haben die Macht, Deals abzuschließen, und den Menschen Wünsche zu erfüllen. Doch alle Magie hat ihren Preis – man bezahlt einen solchen Deal mit seiner Seele. Normalerweise erst zehn Jahre nach dem Abschluss des Deals, doch unser Freund hier scheint ein wenig getrickst zu haben ...“

Kurz schloss Steve die Augen. Das war viel an Unglaublichem, was er da zu verdauen hatte, doch es war die beste Spur, die es bis jetzt gab. Natürlich war er nie auf die Idee gekommen, sich solche Touristen-Broschüren durchzublättern ...  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder und atmete tief durch. „Ok. Nehmen wir mal an, ich glaube euch – was wäre der nächste richtige Schritt?“

„Naja, wir können da nicht einfach reinstürzen und ihn fragen, ob er ein Dämon ist ...“, überlegte Dean laut. „Anscheinend waren seine Opfer hauptsächlich Touristen-Frauen – Frauen fallen eben meist eher auf solchen Mystik-Kram rein. Tja, Sammy, wenn deine Haare noch ein bisschen länger wären, könntest du für uns die verzweifelte junge Dame mit dem großen Herzenswunsch mimen!“  
„Ha-Ha,“ brummte Sam genervt, doch Steve schien einen Lichtblick zu sehen: „Du meinst, wir könnten also eine Frau da reinschicken, die einen Deal mit ihm aushandelt, und ihn dann auf frischer Tat ertappen, oder so?“

„Ja, aber das wäre verdammt gefährlich! Außerdem wäre da trotzdem noch das kleine Problemchen, dass sich unser vermutlicher Dämon in einer vollen Bar befindet, nicht gerade der perfekte Ort, um einen Exorzismus durchzuführen ...“, zweifelte Sam.  
„Nun, wenn ich aber eine wirklich mutige junge Frau hätte, fähig, kann kämpfen, und sie würde bestimmt einen Weg finden, den Mann rauszulocken, was würdet ihr sagen?“  
„Du meinst die Hübsch- also, meinst du die eine aus deinem Team? Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?“, fragte Dean.  
„Natürlich bin ich mir nicht sicher – aber sie hat schon Erfahrung mit Undercover-Einsätzen und ich glaube wirklich, sie bekommt das hin. Außerdem hätten wir ohne euch gar nicht erfahren, was hier eigentlich passiert, irgendwas müssen wir nun auch zur Lösung beitragen. Ha, und ja, sie ist wirklich hübsch! Aber sag' das nicht, wenn Chin in der Nähe ist, ich glaube kaum, dass er dich als passenden Mann für seine Kusine empfinden würde...“

Eigentlich hatte er doch ein ziemlich flaues Gefühl im Magen, doch das ganze Dämonen-Ding schien ihm immer noch viel zu absurd, als dass er sich wirklich sorgte. Sam und Dean schwiegen, als sie ins Revier zurückfuhren, um Kono und den anderen den Plan zu erklären. Auf ihrem Kampf gegen das Böse hatten sie schon so viele Menschen verloren, Opfer waren unvermeidlich. Doch natürlich würden sie alles daran setzen, Kono nicht zu einem zu machen.

\--

_“Was, aber...Lydia?!“, kreischte Kathleen auf, doch ihre Freundin lächelte sie immer noch mit diesem seltsamen fremden Gesichtsausdruck an und ihre Augen waren schwarz. „Tut mir Leid, Lydia ist gerade nicht verfügbar.“, sie stieß ein heißeres Lachen aus. „Doch keine Sorge, fürchte dich nicht – die Angst wird bald vorbei sein!“ Nun erwachte Kathleen aus ihrer Erstarrung, sie wollte fliehen, doch schon nach ein paar Schritten stolperte sie und fiel hin. Langsam, aber gewandt, folgte ihr die falsche Lydia. „So, nun zum Ritual...ha. Tja, nun muss ich dir leider eine Ankündigung machen: Der Deal wird nicht erst durch ein mitternächtliches Ritual gültig, er ist es bereits! Und, wie ich sagte, bis zu deinem Lebensende wirst du der glücklichste Mensch überhaupt sein – blöderweise ist mir ganz entfallen, zu erwähnen, dass dein Lebensende näher ist, als du es vielleicht erwartet hast!“ Lydia hob ihre Hand und machte eine ruckartige Bewegung, so war das letzte, das Kathleen hörte, das Knacken ihres eigenen Nacken._

_Wäre ein Beobachter anwesend gewesen, hätte er danach etwas noch Seltsameres erblickt.  
Das Mädchen namens Lydia stand noch ein paar Sekunden reglos da, dann brach sie sich durch eine rasche Kopfdrehung das eigene Genick und während der Körper zu Boden fiel, stieg eine Rauchsäule aus dem Mund auf, die sich schnell in Richtung Stadt verflüchtigte._

\--

Kono wusste zwar, dass die anderen Dank des an ihrem Körper versteckten Mikrophons jedes Wort mitbekamen, dass sie mit dem Mann wechseln würde, und sofort einschreiten könnten, wenn es Probleme gäbe, doch etwas aufgeregt war sie trotzdem.

Glücklicherweise war der Platz gegenüber des Blonden gerade frei, sie hatte schon befürchtet, sie durch Mengen anderer Frauen mit Wünschen kämpfen zu müssen.

„Entschuldigung? Sind Sie der Mann aus der Broschüre?“ Sie lächelte schüchtern und wandte rasch den Blick wieder ab. Diese Augen waren schon verdammt durchdringend und ehrlich und überzeugend und sie konnte verstehen, warum naive Frauen diesem Mann glaubten. Wobei sie natürlich keine naive Frau, sondern eine Polizistin war, wie sie sich gerade noch zu erinnern vermochte.

„Ja, der bin ich – ich vermute, du bist jemand, der gerne wunschlos glücklich wäre. Und ich kann dir auch mit ganzer Sicherheit sagen, dass du zu den Menschen gehörst, die das verdienen!“ Er lächelte breit und sie nahm Platz, darauf konzentriert, nicht zu erröten.

„Was ist denn dein Wunsch, meine Liebe?“  
(„So ein Schleimer!“, fluchte Danny der verkabelt gespannt die Unterhaltung mitverfolgte, und niemand widersprach.)  
„Naja, das kann ich nicht wirklich erklären, das muss ich Ihnen zeigen!“, sagte Kono und sah ihren Gegenüber nun offen und ein bisschen ängstlich an, wobei zumindest Letzteres nicht schwer zu spielen war.

„Was meinst du damit, du kannst es mir nur zeigen?“ Er klang immer noch höflich, doch auch ein wenig ungeduldig. „Das tut mir wirklich Leid, aber mein Problem lässt sich schwer in Worte fassen ... Sie würden mich für verrückt halten!“ - „Ach, ich halte niemanden so schnell für verrückt ...“, beruhigte er sie und lächelte wieder. Kono schluckte. Jetzt kam etwas, bei dem zu sagen sie sich unglaublich blöd vorkam, doch sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass das wohl das Einzige war, was den Dämon wirklich alarmieren würde, sodass er ihr folgen würde.  
„Also, Ihre Anzeige, die zeigt ja schon, dass sie ... ich meine, Sie sind bestimmt kein gewöhnlicher Mensch ... nun ... was ich sagen will, ist: Glauben Sie an Übernatürliches?“  
Der Mann legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Das, was ich hier anbiete, ist übernatürlich.“  
„Ja, aber glauben Sie auch an Geister und so etwas? Dass man verfolgt werden kann, von solchen Wesen?“  
Nun war der Dämon neugierig: „Von was für einem Wesen wirst du denn verfolgt?“  
„Das kann ich Ihnen gerne zeigen, aber nicht hier – es kommt nicht, wenn so viele Leute da sind. Kommen Sie einfach mit!“  
An dieser Stelle stand sie einfach auf und lief davon, mit klopfendem Herzen und hoffenden.  
Und in der Tat – nach kurzem Überlegen hatte sich ihr Gesprächspartner daran gemacht, ihr zu folgen. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass das Mädchen von einem wirklich gefährlichen Wesen verfolgt wurde, er hätte es gemerkt, wenn so etwas außer ihm auf Hawaii sein Unwesen treiben würde, doch würde er so vielleicht schneller ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, indem er vorgab, ihr zu glauben.

Sie liefen eine kleine Treppe hinunter, zu den Toiletten.  
Vielleicht hätte es den Dämon stutzig machen können, dass an der Tür zur Damentoilette ein Zettem mit der Aufschrift „Außer Betrieb“ hing – Toiletten in Bars waren nicht außer Betrieb, vor allem keine Damentoiletten, um Himmels Willen! - , doch er lief Kono hinterher und in dem Moment, als der durch die Tür getreten war, spürte er es.

Er stand in einer Dämonenfalle.  
Ärgerlich betrachtete er das Pentagramm unter seinen Füßen und mit einem Mal war er nicht mehr höflich und sanft sondern schäumte vor Wut.

„Du kleine Schlampe, was fällt dir ein, ich werde dich-“ - „Halt!“ Chin Ho war vorgetreten und legte schützend den Arm um seine Kusine. Neugierig sah er den Mann an und wandte sich dann an die Winchesters. „Und ihr sagt, wenn er in diesem Zeichen steht, ist er hilflos? Das ist ... ich glaub' es einfach nicht.“ - „Jap, so ist das aber.“, meinte Dean lässig. „Und falls du uns immer noch nicht glaubst ...“ Mit einer lockeren Handbewegung schüttete er dem Dämon einen Schwall Weihwasser ins Gesicht, es zischte leise und er brüllte vor Schmerz. Die gesamte Taskforce stand um den blonden, fluchenden, vor Wut stampfenden Mann an, der nun bewiesenermaßen ein Dämon war.  
„Ähm, wollt ihr noch irgendwelche Worte an ihn richten oder so? Ansonsten wäre jetzt ein Exorzismus fällig, denn vielleicht ist ja der Mensch, dem der Körper gehört, noch zu retten...“  
Diese Möglichkeit bot sich inzwischen viel zu selten und man musste sie ergreifen, wann immer es ging.

„Also, den ins Gefängnis zu bringen, hätte wohl eher weniger Sinn, oder?“, fragte Steve, während Danny aufgeregt in sein Handy sprach: „Wow, Max, du hattest Recht – wir haben hier wirklich einen Dämon! Komm' her, das musst du dir ansehen!“

Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Na super. Wir machen hier einen Dämonenzoo auf, ist bestimmt auch ganz toll für die Touristen...“


End file.
